


老式蓝调

by Dinofelis (AprilComedy)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-War, Sad, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilComedy/pseuds/Dinofelis
Summary: 我们如此不同，我们如此接近





	老式蓝调

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Time Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000707) by [AussieTransfan2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015). 



散乱的数据板乱七八糟地铺在桌面上，没有什么急需处理归档的文件。  
警车叹了口气，身子前倾，光学镜头在蓝盈盈的数据板表面来回跳跃。每个TF都向他提交了数量庞大的报告，但处理这些报告在战术家眼里就是浪费时间。潜在的重大犯罪被忽略了，取而代之的是不断的扰民、骚乱、抢劫和偷窃，与他在内战时期制定的计划和战略相比，这些无关痛痒的小打小闹真的太低级了。  
一声咆哮，警车一把掀翻了办公桌，所有的数据板天女散花般飞向空中，撞到墙壁再弹回到地板上。他的脑模块被巨大的撞击声震得发疼，极端暴躁的气场就要溢出舱室的门缝,在新政府那里憋的一肚子气亟待发泄，但显然，他得继续忍着，除了桌子和数据板，这儿已经没有什么东西可以让他拿来撒气了。  
时间一循环一循环地流逝，他的怒气也渐渐平息。舱室一片狼藉，毁坏的家具摇摇欲坠，桌子和数据板的碎片到处都是。警车在漫长的战争中找到了发泄自己怨气的妙方：扛上所有的枪支冲入战场，然后将弹药尽情的向敌人倾泻。但是现在？这可不成，现在可是和平新纪元。最操蛋的是，敌人变成了需要团结的盟友，两派结下的血海深仇也被满纸的和平宣言轻描淡写地揭过。这就是我们战胜 霸天虎后得到的奖赏？不！他为了汽车人的胜利奉献了一切，他拒绝这样的结局！  
“警车。”  
警车懊恼地低吼了一声，转向打开的舱门，红蓝涂装的领袖踩着遍地狼藉走进了办公室。  
“很高兴你找到了新的……呃……减压方式。”擎天柱朝那堆残骸点了点下巴。  
“有何贵干？”警车嘶声问道，背过身去，示意领袖自己随便找个地方坐。  
“大黄蜂很担心你，就连红蜘蛛也向我表达了他的关切，真令人惊讶不是吗？”  
没有期待中的回应，意料之外，情理之中。擎天柱瞥了一眼兴致缺缺的警车，从地板上捡起一块还算完整的数据板，它是它众多兄弟中的幸存者。“怎么了？”  
“我不明白这有什么好在意的，世界太平着呢，有什么情况需要尊贵的领袖亲自跑一趟？”  
擎天柱叹了口气，他的老友真擅长这个不是吗？故意曲解你的好意，将你惹得怒火中烧，然后借机岔开话题。  
“你快把整个舱室拆了，警车，别告诉我你打算重新装修。”他可以看到警车的脑模块高速运转着，努力编织着虚张声势的。  
“谁叫您不敲门就进来？让您看到这些还真是抱歉啊。”  
“事实上，敲了。两次。”擎天柱承认，“我听到你舱室的骚乱，所以只好呼叫红色警报覆写了你舱门的密码……我担心你，警车。”  
“我知道我知道！你在意每一个TF！”警车转向擎天柱，为其中的自以为是感到油箱翻腾。“但是！但是！！你得到的回报是什么？被那些忘恩负义的渣滓们一脚踹了！！懂吗？！”  
“警车，我们必须好好谈谈。”擎天柱霍然起身，死死攥住他的副官的胳膊，强迫他拉近与自己的距离。  
“这不是你该在意的，”好不容易挣脱领袖桎梏的战术家连退几步，强迫自己把注意力转向舱室的窗户，似乎那个透明晶状物比身后的那位更有吸引力。  
然而，擎天柱仍固执地站在原地，颇有一副我自巍然不动的架势，灼灼的目光烧的警车一阵战栗 。战术家双臂环胸，背对着领袖，希望能让他“知难而退”，但显然，百折不挠是领袖的众多美德之一，如此冷遇依然没让他产生哪怕一丁点退缩的念头。  
“这是……不正确的……”警车钢铁般的意志在擎天柱的注视中摇摇欲坠，他无法抗拒那样的目光，早已筑起隔离一切的堤坝渐渐产生了裂纹，袭上火种的挫败感让他发出一声懊恼的低吼。  
“所有的一切，这个世界的一切都……糟透了……”擎天柱慢慢踱到自言自语的警车的身旁，和他一起看向窗外。“我们和霸天虎斗了多少年，跨越了多少个星系，就得到了这样的结果？”  
“为了和平，”警车撇了擎天柱一眼，他的长官正俯瞰着整座城市，“我们为自由与和平而战，两者是我们最终所求的。”  
“那你知道，为了这‘崇高’的目标，我们死了多少人吗？”真是讽刺啊，战术家眯起了光学镜。  
“我从未忘记，警车。已经有太多生命逝去了，他们将被永远铭记。”擎天柱的机体微微向前弯曲，好像在向那些牺牲的战士们致敬。  
“如果你肯听我的，就可以避免那些牺牲；如果你肯听我的，那些霸天虎根本成不了气候；如果你肯听我的，战争早就结束了！”  
“那你要到何种地步才会善罢甘休？”领袖突然转向警车，竭力克制着自己的怒火，“你会牺牲多少汽车人的生命？会有多少无辜的人类或有机种族卷入我们的战火？”  
“这是必要的损失！去他炉渣的普神我们是在打仗！”战术家被彻底激怒了，他的发声器传出低沉的咆哮，就像一只炸了毛的碳基猫，“霸天虎是我们的敌人！他们会为赢得胜利不择手段！我们必须放低一些所谓的‘底线’才能与他们抗衡！但是偏不！你就是个自以为是的傻瓜！我们为什么要关心那些有机动物？我们的麻烦还不够多吗？！我们受到的伤害比那些外星种族中的任何一个要多得多！“警车激动得浑身发抖，缕缕蒸汽透过机体的装甲缝隙逸散在冰冷的空气中。“然后，在付出了一切之后，在无数的战斗和流血之后……这就是我们的结局！”一只手猛地一挥，指着窗外的城市。“我们又回到了起点！新的议会！新的城市！所有的一切都和四百万年前一模一样！”  
擎天柱只是看着，看着崩溃的副官发泄着压力与焦躁。  
“议会就是群傻逼！当战争降临，他们逃了！像懦夫一样四处躲藏，等战争结束了，就耀武扬威地回来，试图以GAUL来掩盖一切！”警车大吼大叫，已经顾不上cpu弹出的一连串光学原件过热的警告。“那些炉渣将触手伸到任何地方，编纂公告，发布演讲，声称已经挖掘出这场战争背后的众多秘辛，还他渣的玩出了新花样！！这根本说不通！没有逻辑能佐证他们的行为……”  
他僵住了，因为一个宽阔的怀抱裹住了他，较大的机体散发着源源不断的热量，温暖了他的钢架与火种舱。擎天柱带着他来到沙发边，领袖坐了下来，让战术家坐在自己的双腿上，好让对方的视线与自己平齐。警车的处理器堆满了冗余的数据，他无法理解现下究竟发生了什么，尽管领袖时常称赞自己过人的智慧与无可挑剔的作战计划，但他从未像这样……安慰过他。  
“你说得对，”警车不可置信地看向擎天柱，他的双臂紧紧的捁着自己，好像在寻求自己的支持。这真奇怪，但他不得不承认，这正是自己无比渴望的：来自领袖的理解与慰藉。“安定、自由、繁荣的塞伯坦，禁锢我们的阶级观念被抛弃，腐败的议会被废除，这些曾是我梦寐以求的一切。但现在……我们的付出被遗忘，被贬得一文不值。我们失去了一切，所有的战斗和杀戮……都是浪费时间。”  
“所以……这就是你自愿离开的原因？”警车让自己放松下来，靠在另一位TF的怀里。  
“我只是希望……一切都能在我离开后走上正轨，我曾真挚的祝福留下来的TF，希望他们能吸取内战的教训，带领新生的塞伯坦走向光明的未来。可惜，梦想破灭了。”  
沉默徘徊在两个机体间，警车不确定继续现在的话题是不是个好主意，擎天柱依旧死死地抱着他。除了警车，没有一个TF能如此的接近他，接近他的所思所想，能让他吐露埋藏在火种深处的真实。即使他们只是普通的上下级关系，擎天柱也可以放芯地和他谈天，他知道警车不是一个八卦的TF,副官明白何时应该保持 缄默。  
擎天柱喘息着，感觉到警车的双手绕过自己的脖颈环住他。警车没有走开，或是厌恶地推开他，他们就这样相互拥抱着，共享着同一片并不沉重的寂静，沐浴在彼此的爱意与芯意终于相通的快乐中，又安逸，又舒适。  
以后的日子里，他们也许会闹矛盾，继续为该不该舍弃一部分保全大多数吵得不可开交，尽管两个TF是如此的不同，但擎天柱明白警车的固执和焦虑，就像警车理解擎天柱自我献祭般的正义感那样。两人都需要倾诉，一个TF大声的抱怨，一个TF安静的听着，如此而已。

 

-Fin-


End file.
